Of Fairies and Dragons
by Ravensscar
Summary: Laxus is caught by his grandfather when he's teasing Lucy again, and this time the consequences are almost catastrophic. What will happen when those two are forced to spend almost every minute together? Read and find out! First fic ever, rating will be changed later due to oncoming lemons! LaLu, LaxusxLucy, minor other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, guys, here we go. I have read almost every LaLu fanfic here and frankly I couldn't get enough haha. Since English is not my first language, I apologize in advance for any spelling errors, misused collocations and such. I would appreciate your opinions!

Oh, and one more thing: since I have been intensively reading all the fanfics one after another, I still have them stuck in my head, and I can unconsciously refer to them throughout the story. Please bear in mind that it is not my intention to steal or copy the work of the wonderful writers of . If you see any blatant resemblance to previous works posted here, please let me know.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, any of the characters or places mentioned. All credit to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Here we go!**

 **CHAPTER ONE**... In which Laxus says too much and Lucy is sent to hell... almost literally.

It was a sunny, but otherwise freezing cold winter morning and the Fairy Tail's guild's main hall was swarming with people trying to get a little warmer from the cold hell outside. Every newcomer who dared to open the doors for more than a few seconds, was welcomed with a murderous glare from his guild mates. Even the guild's residential Ice Mage, Gray, agreed that it's a bit too cold and decided to quit stripping for the time being.

Team Natsu sat in their usual places by the bar, accompanied by Levy, who was wearing at last four sweaters, which made her arms stand to the sides – she looked like a little wooden doll, unable to bend her elbows. Next to her, Gajeel was trying to take off all of his metal earrings and studs to avoid frostbites. He sighed heavily after taking off each one, complaining that he feels naked.

"Oh don't whine. I'd rather see you without your piercings than without a nose." Levy tried to cheerfully pat him on the back, but couldn't reach him. Instead, the sudden motion caused her to move on the stool and she started sliding off. With a muffled squeak she landed on her back and stayed like that for a couple of minutes. "Uhh... hello? Could someone please help me up?" Levy tried wobbling from side to side, but the thick layer of clothing made it impossible for her. With another heavy sigh, Gajeel reached and lifted her up like she weighed nothing. He held her close for a bit, which made the little bluenette squirm and blush in his arms. "Why do you need so much sweaters anyway, Shrimp?" he asked with a frown. "It's not that cold in the building you know."

"Easy for you to say." Levy pouted when he finally let her down on the stool. "I don't even weigh half of what you weigh, there isn't much to keep me warm." The Iron Dragon Slayer stared at her for some time, which made her uncomfortable again. He finally nodded and commanded "Okay. Take at least two of these off."

Levy stared at him in shock. "E-excuse me?". "You heard me. Take them off before they kill you. I'll keep you warm." he answered in an annoyed tone. When she obliged, trembling, Gajeel simply lifted her and sat her little figure in front of him, his chest touching her back. He circled her arms with his and slowly started huffing puffs of warm air on her ear and neck. Levy, now bright red with embarrassment, wriggled weakly in his embrace. "G-Gajeel..." "Oh, calm your perverted mind, Shrimp. I just don't want you to turn into an icicle or twist your own trying to keep warm."

Happy, who was wrapped in a heavy blanket on the bar, opened one eye and purred silently "He llllikes her..." before falling back to sleep.

Lucy, who was sitting next to them sipping hot cocoa Mira made her, gaped at her little friend with jealousy. "Hey, Happy" she poked the blue Exceed with a cold finger. "Where's Natsu?" The cat again opened only one eye and murmured "He refused to leave our house. His magic doesn't cooperate in such cold." Lucy groaned. "I thought he could warm up my apartment a bit. The landlady left to visit her sister and forgot to turn the heating on in the whole building, it's unbearable..."

Unfortunately for Lucy, she didn't see a certain blond Dragon Slayer who just happened to take a place behind her. Laxus' head jolted upon her words and he smirked devilishly. He slowly leaned on to the Celestial Mage and remarked loudly "Hey Bunny-girl, I could warm you up in your apartment if you want..."

Lucy squeaked and jumped a few feet up in the air. With eyes widened by fear she slowly turned her head, trying to move back at the same time. "L-Laxus..." she whispered, her voice trembling. Before the said Dragon Slayer was able to throw any more perverted remarks, a powerful roar caused every member of the guild to jump.

"LAXUS DREYAR!" Guild Master Makarov, face red with anger, was staring at them from the second floor of the building. "MY OFFICE, RIGHT NOW! Lucy, you too if you may, darling." With this, he simply turned back and entered his office.

Downstairs, Laxus gritted his teeth, his eyes shooting lightning. "Great." He snared. "Time for another scolding." Without even glancing at still shocked Lucy, he got up and went upstairs. Lucy, still frozen in place, breathed heavily. "W-what does master want from me?" she asked in a shaky voice. Levy patted her hand with a sympathetic face. "It will be okay, I'm sure it's nothing serious." She smiled. "Yeah, he'll probably just want Sparky to apologize to you, that's all." Gajeel agreed.

Standing up in front of the door to Makarov's office, Lucy sighed. She didn't want apologies. She didn't want to enter the same room as the giant Dragon Slayer. Truth is, since the Battle of Fairy Tail, when he ordered Ever to turn her into stone, Laxus scared the hell out of her. She knew he lusted for her, he has made that point very clear in front of everyone. This is why she tried to stay away from him anytime she could. After Gildarts allowed him to return to the guild, everyone seemed to have forgotten about his previous behaviour, calling it his 'rebellious stage'. But Lucy couldn't forget. Not completely. Yes, he has helped them defeat Hades, he has helped them during the Grand Magic Games, but she felt as if it was just to show off his power, as if he was looking for occasions to shove it into their faces that they are weaker than he is, that they need his help.  
She sighed again and knocked on the door. She heard a loud snicker before Makarov said "Come in, Lucy." "Wow, I thought you'd never enter after standing in front of that door for like _an eternity._ " Laxus remarked sarcastically. "And why the hell did you bother knocking? You knew we were waiting for-"he wasn't allowed to finish, as his grandfather's enlarged hand smacked him on the back of the head. "It's called being polite, Laxus. A virtue of which you have yet to learn." Laxus grunted, but added nothing more. Makarov turned to Lucy. "Sit down, child." he smiled. The Celestial Mage, who was busy with mentally cursing those damn Dragon Slayers with their damn heightened senses, didn't hear him at first. When she finally lifted her head, she saw two pairs of awaiting eyes staring at her. "Ah...? O-oh, I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, feeling her cheeks burn. She quickly sat down, hiding her face behind her blonde bangs.

Laxus just sighed. _'How can she be so bothered about something so trivial?'_ he wondered with annoyance. But the longer he stared at her rose cheeks, the more he thought about how she looks kind of cute... He shook his head. _'Get a hold of yourself, Laxus. You're not interested in weaklings. Though that body...'_ His train of thought was halted by his grandfather's cough. "Laxus, you probably know why I called you here." he started. The Dragon Slayer just waved his hand with his usual, bored look on his face. "Yeah, yeah, I acted immature, it won't happen again and so on. Can I go now?" he started getting up from the chair. "Actually, _no_." Makarov's hand on his shoulder halted him. "I have been watching your behaviour towards Lucy and others in the guild for quite some time, and I have to say, this is not exactly how I raised you, my boy." Laxus felt a slight jolt of embarrassment pinch his cheeks. _'Oh Mavis, is this really a serious scolding this time?'_ He sighed as his grandfather continued. "This is why I brought you here. First, you're going to apologize to Lucy right here and now." Laxus watched as the blonde's head jolted up and her eyes stared at master in disbelief. She started waving her hands. "N-n-n-no master, this is really not necessary, really, nothing h-happened, it's okay..." she blabbered, fake smile plastered to her face. Laxus could tell, however, that those hands she was waving so frantically were shaking like crazy and her heart could jump out of her chest any second. He started smiling cockily, when he noticed one more thing. She didn't look at him even once. Her gaze would tax the whole room, the master, the ceiling and the floor ( _especially_ the floor), but didn't land on him even once. He raised his eyebrow. _'… the Hell?'_ he thought.

"No Lucy, it's _not_ okay." he heard Makarov say. "You are supposed to be friends, nakama, just like everyone in the guild. I cannot allow that kind of negativity to continue. Laxus, apology. _Now_." he growled, staring intensively at his grandson.

Meanwhile, Lucy was in her personal hell. Master has just ordered Laxus Dreyar, _the_ Laxus Dreyar, to apologize to her. Of course he will oblige, eventually, but what if, after leaving the office, he won't ever let her forget that because of her, he had to bow down and apologize to _anyone_? He will hate her, truly the her for the rest of her life... She could feel tears gather in her eyes. She quickly shook her head to get rid of them. Laxus was watching her that whole time, when he finally realized.

 _She was scared of him_. He usually didn't mind seeing that in his enemies, and even enjoyed the looks of respect the got from his guildmates, but that girl in front of him, she was so afraid, so scared that she was going to faint any second. It made him very feel uneasy. Well, of course, he kind of brought this up on himself, but he always thought his comments were more of a jokingly-reasing kind, he would never force that delicate creature to do anything she didn't want to... He scratched his head and finally, hesitantly, held out his hand. He cursed under his breath when he felt his cheeks warm up once again. "Look, Bunny-... Lucy, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to scare you and stuff." he sighed. Lucy slowly lifted her head once again and stared at his reached out hand. Slowly, she grabbed it with her own small palm and shook it lightly, as if she was convinced he will explode. It was only then when she finally looked him straight in the eye.

Laxus was shocked. Never had he seen such look of an absolute terror in anyone's eyes before... And then, in a second she let go of his hand, it was gone and that bright smile of hers was back on its' place. She stood up vigorously and turned back to Makarov. "Thank you for your time, master. May I be excused now?" She asked happily. Laxus tsk-ed. She didn't want to be in the same room as he was so badly, huh?

Makarov, who observed Lucy with concerned look that whole time, finally sighed. "I'm sorry, Lucy, but I have one more thing to ask you. Laxus, wait outside." His grandson looked at him for a second, but said nothing. "Thank you master. Lucy." He nodded and left the room.

Back inside, Lucy still kept a smile on her face, but by looking into her eyes Makarov could see her concern. His heart ached when he thought about what he is going to ask her to do.

"Lucy..." he started, taking her hand into his. "Since you joined Fairy Tail, everyone felt like a new light has come down from the sky. You can light up a gloomy room like the brightest candle; you believe in everyone, you can see good in just anyone. Your kindness is your strength. It was you who convinced us to take in Gajeel and Juvia, which, judging by the look on little Levy's face, was one of the best decisions I have taken." They both smiled for a couple of seconds, after which the serious look returned on master's face. "And I remember, Lucy... it was also you who came to me after the Fantasia Parade to convince me to take my grandson back to the guild, despite everything he did to you in the past. Even if you didn't believe he's changed, you told me, he still was family."

Outside, Laxus clenched the wooden railing in his hands. _'It was her...?! She wanted me back here?'_ Obviously, he could hear anything thanks to his dragon hearing. Hell, he could hear them even if he went outside. He froze when Lucy spoke.

"M-master... you didn't tell him, did you?" Laxus could still hear the trembling of her voice. "No, my child, I didn't, just like you asked me to. I figured maybe you would do this yourself someday."

"I... I can't master. I know that he is your family, your blood, he's Fairy Tail and my nakama, but..."

 _'But what?!'_ Laxus thought, clenching the wood even harder. He didn't notice when wood started to crack under his grip.

"I know you are afraid, child. But you have to understand, I'm also doing this for your own good. You told me you need to train, and you need a strong training master..." ' _Wait, where is this conversation going?_ '

"... and my grandson must learn humility and politeness. He must know that everyone in this guild are to be treated like a family, not potential enemies. You are going to train with him. You are going to train _him_."

"SHE'S WHAT?!" Laxus broke into the office, leaving behind the railing shattered into pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ook guys, thank you very much for that warm welcome, I didn't expect so many of you will like my story! I'll do my very best not to disappoint you! And I'm sorry I didn't post it sooner, my head's just so full of ideas of what's coming next that I didn't know where to start!**

 **A little explanation before the chapter: my Lucy from shortly after the GMG is still not very confident, for she sees herself too weak, not worthy of being in the guild and so on. This is why there will be a lot of trembling, shivering, crying and sobbing coming from her in the first couple of chapters. I hope you will endure this, because it'll m make things even more interesting as the story will continue (I personally hated the Lucy that cried over every little thing, so imagine what I'm going through writing this!)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**... In which Lucy agrees to her own demise.

Lucy squeaked, frightened by the sudden burst and fought the urge to cover her head with her arms.

"Oh shut up already, will ya?!" Laxus shouted at the blonde, having enough of her silly, girlish reactions. He stood in the centre of the room, hands clenched into fists, breathing heavily, eyes locked with Makarov. Lucy was so surprised by his scream that she froze shocked, just staring at him.

"Laxus... what is the meaning of this?!" Makarov barked angrily. "Were you eavesdropping?!"

"Well _of course_ I was eavesdropping, genius! I'm a freakin' Dragon Slayer, it's not like a have choice ya know!"

"Watch your language, Laxus!"

"Oh, bite me!"

"LAXUS!" Makarov suddenly tripled in size, now towering above both Dragon Slayer and still aghast Lucy. His giant face looked so fearful that even Laxus trembled a bit. The three mages stood in silence for a couple of seconds. Lucy's eyes flew from Laxus to Makarov and back. Suddenly, she felt a great desire to be back at her freezing apartment. Alone. She gulped. "Master..." but Makarov only waved his hand at her, going back to his standard size. "No, Lucy. I understand I ask for much, but this has to be done. For the guild's sake. And for you."

"Tsk. What about me?" asked Laxus, falling back into his chair, arms crossed on his chest. Makarov looked at him with sadness. "I hope you will soon understand, boy, that this is also for your own sake." Dragon Slayer grunted with annoyance. "How is being a babysitter for some good-for-nothing weakling supposed to help me with anything?" as he spoke, he noticed a sudden shiver that his words caused to Lucy. He watched her arms tremble from tears she tried so hard to hold back, and felt a twinge of guilt. He gripped his arms tighter and clenched his teeth.

"Laxus, one more word and even I-" threatened Makarov, but unusually, he got cut off by Lucy's silent, shaky voice. "No, master. Laxus is right. I know you mean well, but your plan wouldn't have worked. I'm too weak to train with him..." Both males looked at her in silence. Lucy took a deep breath, wiped away her cheeks with the palm on her hand and finally lifted her head. Laxus tsk-ed. That horrible, fake, plastic smile of hers was right on spot again. He couldn't look at it. "I'm sorry I wasted your time, Laxus." she didn't look at him again. As she started to lift herself from the seat, Makarov sighed and gently, but firmly seated her back in place. Laxus rolled his eyes. Will this nightmare ever end?

"I was hoping we could sort this out like grown-ups, but I see I was wrong." he sighed again and stood on the desk, glaring at the two angrily. "So by using my privilege of the guild master, I command you to form a temporary team consisting of the two of you, with additional help of Team Natsu and the Thunder Legion. The purpose of that action is to help Lucy Heartfilia become a stronger mage in hopes she will pass the oncoming S-Class exams, and to teach Laxus Dreyar the true meaning of being a part of the Fairy Tail family, hoping that this experience will prepare him to become a worthy guild master in the future, because I swear to Mavis, Laxus, right now even Lucy seems to be more suitable for this position!" Makarov finished quickly, raising his voice in the end because he saw Laxus wanting to interrupt him.

Dragon Slayer stared at him flabbergasted. He unconsciously opened and closed his mouth in a vain attempt to come up with some witty remark.

Lucy felt blood flowing away from her face. How could master say things like that? Didn't he know his grandson could treat his words literally? Not that Lucy has ever dreamt of becoming a guild master, but still…

Makarov looked at his grandson with a sad look on his face. "Laxus… I know you are strong and more than ready to prove your strength to anyone who dares question it, but you have to know, being the guild master of that particular guild isn't in the least bit about strength. Lucy, who has been in the guild only for a couple of years, has already understood what it means to be a Fairy. I believe that you too, my boy, once understood that, you just got lost along the way. That is why I need you to be around someone who is as understanding, selfless and caring as Lucy."

The Celestial Mage felt her eyes filling with tears once again. "Master…" she whispered. Makarov turned to her with a faint smile. "Do you understand now, child, why it has to be you?" Lucy nodded and smiled back. "Yes, master, I do. I will do it for the guild."

Laxus stared at the two in disbelief. Just what kind of fucked up reality did he land in? Did someone cast a spell on him or what? He gritted his teeth so hard it hurt. Fine. He can play this stupid farce gramps came up with, as long as this means his position as the next guild master is secure.

Then something else hit him. " _So I have to be around her as much as I can, huh?_ " He grinned widely. " _This is gonna be so much fun…_ "

Downstairs, in the main hall, Gajeel's ears twitched as he smiled. ' _Ooh, she agreed? This is going to be interesting…'_

As soon as Lucy exited the office, smile vanished from her face and she hurried to the stairs. "Hey!" Laxus called silently. She stopped, but didn't turn around. He approached her until he was hovering above her. "Are you afraid of me, Blondie?" He whispered into her ear. His voice sent shivers down her spine and she gulped. "No." she answered, her own heartbeat contradicting her words. Dragon Slayer smirked under his breath. "That's good, that's good." He said slyly. "Because you see, Blondie, if I'm really stuck with you, I'm going to get as much fun from this situation as I can." he placed his large palm on her ample hip and felt her trembling.

Gajeel downstairs has decided he's had enough of that show and that it's time to play a hero.

"Hey, Bunny-girl!" he shouted, leaning against the railing at the bottom of the stairs. "Help me out with Shrimp, will ya? I think she froze to the chair."

Lucy felt the immense heat of relief spread through her body. Laxus tsk-ed and let go of her. "You know it's not over, Blondie. I'll find you tomorow. He walked hert her and ran down the stairs, shooting killing stares at Gajeel as he passed him. "What, you wanna have a go at me, Sparky?" Iron Dragon Slayer smirked and crossed his arms. Laxus only grunted and ignored him.

Gajeel turned to Lucy, who was still standing on the second floor, trembling. He could already recognize the symptoms. "No, no, no, no, Bunny-girl, don't you cry here, you know I have no idea what to do when girls cry." He grunted, scratching the back of his head. Lucy sniffed and smiled, coming downstairs. "Thank you for saving me from the Dragon, Mr. Knight." Gajeel smiled back. "Hey, I'm a dragon too, you know. How do you know I didn't rescue you to claim you my own?" He grinned and immediately scowled when Lucy punched him in the arm. "Do you want me to tell Levy about your immoral propositions, Dragon?" "You wouldn't dare…" "Wanna find out?"

The two of them returned together to the bar, where Levy really nearly froze to death before Gajeel rescued her too.

...

Lucy woke up suddenly to feel herself unable to move. She wriggled a bit only to discover a certain pink-haired Dragon Slayer hugging her tightly.

"N-Ngh... Nat-su..." she fought to separate herself from him, and finally managed to set one leg free. With one powerful kick she threw the pink-haired boy out of her bed. When he landed on the floor with a loud 'thud!', she immediately regretted this decision. Her room was still freezing cold, and the lack of the natural radiator on her side reminded her about it painfully. Natsu, with his eyes still hazed with sleep, scratched his head. "Awh, Luce, is this how you thank me for keeping you warm all night?" he pouted. The Celestial Mage sighed. "You're right, sorry." She patted the empty space next to her. "Come back here, will- wait, all night?!" Natsu grinned while hopping back under the sheets. "Yeah, well, Happy told me yesterday that you were complaining about your apartment, and I didn't want you to freeze, so I snuck in through the window." He explained, while snuggling closer to her. Lucy sighed again and hugged him with a smile. "Thank you, Natsu. You're a really good friend."

"Yeah, I know. Hey Luce, wanna go to the guild after breakfast and grab a mission with me and Happy?" Lucy was ready to agree, but then she remembered what happened the previous day.

"I can't, Natsu." she answered sadly. "Master asked me to sort Laxus out..." she started explaining, when she felt Natsu stiffen next to her. "He what?" she could hear the tension in his voice. "Well, yeah, he said that Laxus is not suited yet to be the next guild master, and that I have to remind him what it means to feel the spirit of Fairy-" "No." Natsu interrupted her harshly. Lucy raised her eyebrow. "No?" she repeated. "No. I forbid you." "You _forbid_ me?" Lucy snorted, but smile left her face as soon as Natsu sat down and grabbed her arms. "Don't go anywhere near that guy, you hear me?" He said with a serious look on his face. "Natsu, I can take care-" Lucy tried defending herself, but was interrupted once again. "No. You don't understand. Laxus is shady and dangerous and unpredictable and-"

"Natsu." this time she cut him off and grabbed his arms. "Thank you that you worry about me, but this is something I have to do. I was asked by master specifically and I will do it for the sake of the guild, okay?" She put a finger on a deep frown between his eyebrows. "Come on, that face doesn't suit you! I'll be fine, I promise. Besides, if something was to happen to me, you would save me, right?" she tilted her head and winked. Natsu's face lit up. "Yeah, always!" "That's great. Come on now, let's get something to eat at the guild before my nightmare starts, okay?" "Yeah!"

* * *

 **Okay, second chapter it is! I know there isn't enough Laxus and too much Natsu, but if I want my story to be realistic, Natsu also has to play a role here. I promise I'll send him away in the oncoming chapters!**

 **Review and comment, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohmygodohmygodohmygod I'm soo sorry guys, I know I took like _forever_ to update, but my life's been in a mess lately, and so was my apartment and I didn't even know what to put my hands on! I'm really sorry, but I hope this chapter is worth it, it's longer and there's action! Enjoy and review please!**

 **Special thanks to XxShyxX, whose ideas pushed my original story into new, more thrilling tracks. I hope you will have many more wonderful concepts in the future and help me make this story more interesting!**

 **I still don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE... _In which Laxus actually becomes interested_.

Lucy exited the bathroom wearing a pink turtleneck sweater with short black skirt, black thighs and black, knee-high leather boots. She twirled around in the middle of the room. Her hair, today divided to two ponytails, fluttered around her head. "And?" she asked Natsu, who was sitting on the couch in front of her. "What do you think?"

"You look very…" he frowned, looking for a suitable word. Then his face lit up. "...covered!" Lucy stopped spinning and gaped at him. "I look _what_?" Natsu scratched the back of his head. "You know, I mean I don't see your legs or your arms or…" he paused, staring at her ample bosom and blushing lightly. Lucy mirrored his blush and hit him on the back of the head. "Pervert."

"Come on Luce, you know I was kidding!" Lucy sighed and smiled. "Yeah, I know. But it's winter you know, I have to cover up if I don't want to catch a cold too soon. Especially that today is the big day!" She tried adding cheerfully, but even to her it sounded fake. Natsu stopped grinning and frowned. "I will tell you once more, I don't like it. That guy can't be trusted." He said facing her. The Celestial Mage smiled and looked at her best friend. "I know, Natsu. But I told you, I have to do this, for the guild and for myself." "I don't understand why can't I train you." Natsu pouted. He looked so miserable that Lucy couldn't help but laugh and hug him. "You'd go easy on me and we would just waste our time."

Natsu looked at her in silence. "You're really determined, aren't you?" he finally asked. Lucy gave him a wide grin. "I am!"

"Well then, if you really want this, then I'm coming with you!" He declared. Lucy was shocked. "You'd really do that for me?" she asked in awe. "Well, I can't stop you if you want to be stronger, but the least I can do is protect you from that guy if he tries something funny. And I know he _will_ try something funny." Lucy cringed, but said nothing. Instead, she grabbed Natsu's hand and dragged him to the door. "Come on, let's meet everyone at the guild!"

The second they exited the building, Lucy suddenly felt Natsu's hand squeezing her own tightly. But before he could say anything, a shadow in the alley moved, separated itself from other shadows and turned into Laxus greeting them with a malicious grin.

Lucy felt her heart racing like crazy, her palms got sweaty and she felt dizzy. She knew she would meet him eventually today, but she didn't expect he'd be lurking near her apartment like some creep. She'd definitely fall to her knees if Natsu didn't wrap his arm around her waist. "Laxus…" The Fire Dragon Slayer gritted his teeth, glaring at the giant blonde. "I knew something stenched here. What are you doing, hiding in the shadows under Lucy's apartment?

Laxus's grin widened in return. The second he smelled Natsu's presence he couldn't stop thinking about what that weirdo was doing in Lucy's apartment at that hour. The smell was pretty strong, which meant he must have been here for at least a couple of hours. He knew the guild was swarming with gossip about those two, but they always denied it. " _Not sleeping together my ass. No one's gonna tell me he came here just to surprise her with breakfast._ " He snickered. Completely ignoring Natsu, he turned to Lucy.

"Well, Blondie, master has ordered us to spend as much time with each other as we can, so here I am. Aren't you gonna give me a hug?" He asked, reading his arms. Lucy glanced at his toned abs under his usual tight black shirt, and lowered her head. "I-I thought we're going to meet at the guild…" she stuttered silently, studying the pavement with her eyes. Natsu squeezed her hand and she smiled lightly. " _I'm so glad he's coming with me."_ she thought. Laxus looked at that heart-warming scene with disgust. "Time's running, Blondie. Your training starts in ten minutes, let's go." He turned around and started walking away, when Natsu said boldly: "I'm coming with you!" Laxus stopped and turned. With two giant steps he approached the two mages still holding hands. "I don't remember including you in the deal, Flame Brain." he hissed, bending so his face got dangerously close to Natsu's. "Why would I _want_ to take you with us?" Natsu stepped back. "I need to make sure you don't do anything to Lucy." he answered boldly. Laxus threw his head back and laughed. "Oh don't worry, I plan on doing many, many interesting things to her!" Saying that, he snatched Lucy's hand out of Natsu's grip and pulled her to his wide chest. Then he looked to the sky and, in a split of a second, a blinding lightning hit the two statues standing on the pavement, throwing Natsu a few feet back to the ground. When he finally stood back, blinking fast, the two were long gone. He drew the air into his lungs and, with a voice that could be heard by half of the city, he roared "LAXUS!"

…

When he landed in the middle of a snowy forest, with Lucy still clinging to his chest, Laxus looked down at the blonde and smirked. " _I could get used to this._ " He could feel her full breasts pressed to his torso, her heart beating quickly. Then he shook his head. " _Get a hold of yourself, you idiot. You act like it was your first time touching a chick._ "

Lucy blinked a few times. "... huh?" she voiced, slowly realizing the situation she was in. Just a second ago she was holding hands with Natsu on the pavement in front of her apartment and now…

"Laxus, what the FUCK?!" she yelled, jumping back quickly. She stood a few feet away, her eyes burning. Laxus laughed loudly and clapped his hands. "That's it, Blondie! That's the fire I want to see in your eyes! No more of those watery eyes and plastic smile! Show me rage! Come, attack me with all your might!" he spread his arms, grinning like a madman. Lucy growled. " _He wants to fight? Sure, I'll show him fighting._ " she thought and charged before fully realizing what she was doing. Running, she reached to her keys, that…

… were not there. Lucy halted abruptly, touching her hips frantically. "Looking for this?" Laxus asked, spinning the wheel with her keys on his index finger. "Not this time, Blondie. I want to see your fighting, not your commanding skills. I couldn't care less about your damn fluffy spirit pets. I want to see _you_." Lucy hesitated. The adrenaline rush left her completely, and just now she could see her situation clearly. She was standing in front of Laxus Dreyar, the Lightning Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail, a Mage of whom many thought to be the strongest in the guild, doing… what, exactly? She was so frightened by her own thoughts that she didn't even realize Laxus teleported behind her. That is, not until he grabbed her by the throat and lifted. "...xus!" she was able to choke out, gasping for air. "Hold back again, Lucy," he hissed right into her ear, "and next time I may grab you a little too-" he wasn't allowed to finish the sentence, as a powerful blast of magic blew him off of Lucy. The Celestial Mage fell to her knees, holding her throat and coughing. "Are you okay, my Princess?" she heard a familiar voice as two strong arms helped her stand. She looked up to see her own reflection in blue glasses covering hazel eyes.

Loke flashed her a smile and turned to Laxus, who was struggling to dig himself out of a snowdrift. "What exactly is going on here?" he asked, pushing Lucy behind him and taking a defensive stand. "None of your business, Lion." Laxus answered, flicking the snow from his coat. "Why are you here anyway? I took away her keys." he sounded annoyed, but the truth was, those Spirits that could appear uncalled fascinated him. Loke was ready to give him some retort, when Lucy put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him back gently, but firmly. "It's okay, Loke, really. Thank you for taking care of me even from the Celestial World." she smiled reassuringly. "Laxus was just about to begin my training. I asked him to." she finished with emphasis, looking Loke right in the eyes. Her Lion Spirit didn't seem convinced. "That didn't look like a typical training to me…" he protested hesitantly. But after all, if Lucy said she's okay, then she probably is, right? The Celestial Mage's smile widened. "Because it isn't. But believe me, I have everything under control." she said, ignoring quite loud snort from behind. "So please go back to the Spirit World now, could you? And tell everyone else not to appear unsummoned, okay? Today it's just me and my whip!" she gave him a thumb up, a grin that looked like it could chop the upper part of her head off, and patted the handle that was attached to her right hip. Loke sighed and tousled her hair. "Okay, but if anything happens, call any of us, you understand? We will all be keeping track on the signals coming from you to the Spirit World." Lucy hugged him. "Thank you, Loke. Tell everyone that I love them, okay?"

"I will, kiddo." he smiled back and, in a flash of light, he was gone. Lucy chuckled to herself. The only times Loke didn't try flirting with her were when he was seriously concerned about her safety…

A loud "ahem!" brought her back on earth. Laxus was standing right behind her, arms crossed on his chest, eyeing her from above. This time Lucy looked him straight in the eye. The encounter with Loke has given her the new strength. She wasn't going to get intimidated this time.

Laxus was amused by that new spark that lit up in Lucy's eyes. Maybe the day wasn't going to be a complete waste of time?

"So, Blondie?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. "What's the deal with your Spirits coming to this world freely?" Lucy held out her hand. "Not until you give me my keys back." she demanded. "I won't use them, I promise." she added, seeing Laxus wanted to protest. "I just want to have them with me. Please. I feel weird when I see someone else touching them." she pleaded. Laxus hesitated for a second, but finally handed her the wheel. Lucy took them from him and took a moment to touch every single one of them. When she attached them back to her belt, she finally turned back to Laxus and smiled brightly. It was a genuine smile, as Laxus realized. He was astounded how her face lit up as compared to those horrible, fake imitations she was flashing him recently. "Now I can explain it to you." she said. "You see, every time I obtain a key, I have to sign a contract with the spirit. From that moment, it is my duty to take care of them and their well-being."

"But aren't they just weapons you use in battle?" Laxus raised his eyebrow and leaned closer to take a better look at the keys. Lucy could feel the heat radiating from him even if they were in the middle of the snowy forest. She blushed a little and cleared her throat. She would never admit it, but she was getting colder the longer they stood on the glade.

"Of course they are my weapons. The Golden Spirit keys are my ultimate line of defense, but there are some Silver ones that also come in handy if used wisely." She showed him her Crux key, and, as if touching it linked her directly to her advising Spirit, she looked at Laxus with a spark in her eye. "Tell me, Laxus, if you had a sword, would you do nothing with it but use it in the battle?" She asked. The Dragon Slayer looked confused by her sudden question at first, but his usual annoyed look was back on its place within seconds. "Of course not." he snorted. "Weapons need to be taken care of properly if…" his voice died slowly when he realized the meaning of Lucy's question. The blonde girl smiled brightly. "Exactly. So just like any other weapons, my Spirits need to be taken care of. If the Spirit is unhappy with his or her owner, he won't be of much use on the battlefield. Like this one." she raised the gold Ram Key.

"This is Aries. I got her, along with two other keys, from Angel of Oracion Seis after she lost the battle with me and got arrested. By saying 'got'" she added quickly, "I mean that those three Spirits voluntarily came to me to sign a contract after their bond with Angel was broken. Aries is good friends with Loke. Angel, knowing that, forced her to fight him, despite knowing Aries is more of a defensive type." Lucy clutched the key in her hand. Laxus looked at her face - her brows frowning, her teeth gritting. She was furious from only thinking about that incident. He decided to act before she explodes. "Why did the Spirits choose you?" he asked. Lucy blinked a few times, looked at him and smiled. "Spirits are like animals in some way. They sense people. Besides, I think all Spirits are connected in the Spirit World, even if they are not signed to the same mage. I think they must have been gossiping about me." she laughed, but then remembered something else. "Oh yeah, and I yelled at the Spirit King to save Loke, they must have heard about it." she scratched her head. "And about your first question, I think they can appear unsummoned when they sense that I am in a direct danger and none of them is currently with me. At first I thought only the Golden ones could do that, but Horologium-" she raised her Silver Clock Key. "also came to my aid a couple of times unsummoned. He said it was because my Spirit Magic increased that my Spirits may pass the Gate on their own to save me." Laxus frowned.

This little girl standing in front of him had almost absolute power over ten out of twelve Golden Celestial Spirits who were willing to die for her, she confronted the Celestial Spirit King himself and treated it like it was nothing. Laxus caught himself thinking that he is genuinely interested in how she does that.

Lucy lifted her head and met the Dragon Slayer's intense gaze. She blushed and fidgeted a little when he didn't avert his sight. Finally, she waved her hand in front of his face. "Um… Laxus?" she asked, unsure what was going on. He finally shook his head and looked away, blushing lightly. " _What is wrong with you lately, Laxus? Get a hold of yourself._ " he thought, annoyed to have been caught off-guard. He cleared his throat, searching for a substitute subject, when he remembered something.

"So… Blondie." he turned to her, mischief in his eyes. "I heard you have a whip? Didn't know you were into such kinky stuff." he said, grinning widely. "But come to think of it, black leather would really suit you, you know."

Lucy blinked, surprised by the turn their conversation suddenly took. Then she understood what he just said and her face burned red. "Whaa- Nno, it's not like that! It's my weapon!" She waved her hands in front of her face frantically and then covered her burning cheeks. Laxus crossed arms on his chest. Good. He was in control of the situation again.

* * *

 **I know, I know, I cut it in the middle of the action, but if I didn't do it now, I would have to cram two chapters into one, because next comes the actual fight! I may have to change the rating because of the violence and gore, so imagine what awaits you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I know it's been a loooong time since my last update and I'm sorry! I have my BA thesis coming up and that was my priority for the last couple of weeks. Besides, since English is not my first language, I have encountered some difficulties writing down that chapter exactly like it appeared in my head. I know I failed miserably, but I want to move on with the story already, so here it is in its' final form.**

 **I think I need a beta...**

* * *

Chapter four... _FIGHT!_

The guild's door burst open when Natsu flew through them, raging like a bull. He looked around with fiery eyes. "Mira!" he shouted to the bar maiden who was looking at him with surprise. "Where is master?!"

"I'm here, Natsu." Makarov jumped on the bar from behind the counter, prepared to what awaited him. In three large steps Natsu stood right in front of him. Everyone in the guild were staring at them silently. "What the hell were you thinking, agreeing to let that monster near Lucy?" Natsu hissed through gritted teeth. Makarov grunted. "Remember this is my grandson you're talking abou-" Natsu smashed his clenched fist on the counter. "I don't give a damn if it's your grandson, mother, or dog I'm talking about!" he exclaimed. "He snatched her right in front of me and took her Mavis knows where! It's LUCY we're talking about, you old geezer!"

The sound of glass shattering drew everyone's attention from them. Mira covered her mouth with her hands. "Master…" she whispered. "Laxus took Lucy?"

"He what?!" Evergreen and Freed sprang up from their seats by the bar. Master Makarov looked at them with surprise. "What, he didn't tell you about my decision?" he asked, scratching his jaw. Then he sighed and said "Yesterday I called Laxus and Lucy…"

…

Lucy was panting heavily, trying to assess the situation she suddenly found herself in. ' _What the hell happened?_ ' she wondered. ' _Just a minute ago he was talking to me like a normal human being and now..._ '

" _Oi, Blondie!" Laxus called. "Let's make a bet, shall we?" he proposed with a smug smile on his face. Lucy blinked a couple of times. "A bet?" she echoed. "Yeah, I wanna make this fight a bit more interesting. Say, if you win, you can ask me to do anything you want and I can't say no." he dared. '_ Even if I _do_ lose, which is almost impossible,' _he thought, '_ maybe she'll ask for something interesting.' _he smirked._

" _A-and if you win?" she asked, unsure if she wanted to know the answer. Laxus's grin widened. "Then I think I'll make you wear that black lather I was talking about. The tightest one I can find." he watched in amusement as her face rapidly became red. This was so much fun!_

" _I-I don't think I like that option…" she murmured, clutching the handle of her whip. Laxus threw his head and his laughter echoed around the forest. "Come on, what if I change the rules a bit? All you have to do to win is to knock me down once." he raised one finger. "I, however, would have to take you down three times. No spirits, no lightning attacks. Deal?"_

 _Lucy gulped. '_ I'm so gonna regret this…' _she thought and clenched her fists. "Deal." she whispered..._

"Too slow." she heard. Laxus appeared on her right and directed his knee into her stomach. The hit threw Lucy a few feet up and away, where she landed in the snow. She supported herself on all fours and coughed up heavily. The snow between her trembling hands turned red. ' _What is… going on?_ ' she could only think. ' _Is this supposed to be a normal training…?_ '

"Come on, Blondie, get up! Up, up, up! That's only the first, you still have the chance to get me!" Laxus shouted enthusiastically, jumping a couple of times and throwing his gigantic coat away. The muscles on his arms flexed when he clenched his fists. "I've just started warming up, don't disappoint me!"

Lucy stood up, her knees shaking. She tightened the grip on the handle of her whip. ' _Virgo, Eridanus, please_ ' she thought. ' _lend me your power so I can wipe that cocky smile off his face…_ ' she felt the power radiating from the whip up her right arm. She smiled lightly. Even when they were not allowed to appear, her Spirits found the way to support her. Water gushed out from the handle, forming a whip that seemed to be moving on its own. Lucy glanced at still smiling Laxus and launched herself into his direction, determination glowing in her eyes. The Dragon Slayer's grin only widened. "Still too slow." he remarked quietly and teleported himself closer to the blonde girl still running to him, and drew out a clenched fist.

The sound of iron-like knuckles hitting the soft flesh echoed around the glade. Lucy, unable to catch her breath, curled up on her side, coughing blood. Tears were running down her cheeks, her whip disappeared, the handle rolled away.

Laxus tsk-ed. ' _Shit._ ' he thought. ' _I might have overdone it this time. I'm pretty sure I've heard her ribs breaking. But well, I expected something more of her._ ' He slowly approached the Celestial Mage still lying in the snow, holding her stomach. "H-hey," he started. "Come on Blondie, that's two already, you can do-"

In one swift move, Lucy rolled from her side, reached for her whip, entangled the Dragon Slayer's ankles with a stream of water and tugged. Laxus, taken aback by this sudden course of action, lost his balance and landed on his back with a loud 'thud!'. Air escaped his lungs forcefully as he stared at the clear blue sky through the trees. Lucy came closer and hovered over him, still panting heavily, but with a triumphant smile on her face. Laxus stared at her dirty, bruised face, into her glowing eyes and amazed himself with a thought ' _Maybe she isn't so boring after all?_ '

"Did I win?" asked Lucy. Laxus lifted himself into sitting position and sighed. "It would appear so, Blondie. You got me this time." he smiled lightly. "Good." The last bits of strength finally left Lucy and her knees gave up.

Laxus frowned in concern when she collapsed next to him, hissing heavily and putting her hand on her ribs. "I overdid it, didn't I?" he asked, concerned. Lucy flashed him a faint smile. "That's okay. I was too clumsy, it's my fault actually." she wanted to laugh, but the pain changed her laughter into a wail of pain. Laxus gritted his teeth and Lucy, seeing that, went silent immediately.

"I'm sorry, it's nothing, really." she said quickly. "I just need to rest a bit at the guild. Come on, let's get back before we freeze to death!" It was only then when Laxus noticed how she was shivering from cold, exhaustion and pain combined.

When Lucy tried to stand back on her feet, her knees gave up. As she was falling, gritting her teeth at the prospect of the oncoming pain, she suddenly found herself being supported by two strong arms. She looked up, blush rising on her cheeks, only to find out Laxus wasn't looking at her at all. "Come on, Blondie," he murmured. "I'll carry you to the guild." Without letting her protest, he firmly, but gently lifted her, bridal style, and marched to the other end of the glade to pick up his giant coat. He then covered trembling Lucy with it, still not saying a word. "L-Laxus-" she was finally able to speak, only to be hushed by his groan.

"Look,.. Lucy," his voice was filled with embarrassment, he still wasn't looking at her. "I know I overdid it, okay? You're not my enemy and I treated you like one. I went too harsh on you and you got hurt. And now I'm embarrassed, which _obviously_ doesn't happen too often, so I really have no idea what to do, so if you could just stay quiet for the time being, I would be grateful!"

Lucy gawked at him with open mouth. ' _This had to be the longest speech Laxus has ever made_ ', she thought in slight amusement. ' _And to be honest, he somehow managed to apologize to me_ and _make me feel guilty for making him apologize for beating the hell out of me…'_ she found the thought so funny she couldn't stop a small chuckle, which of course led to another jolt of pain radiate from her broken ribs and Lucy groaned once again. This finally caused Laxus to glare at her. "And if you could also refrain from hurting yourself at the moment, that would be _wonderful_." he hissed, gripping her tighter and preparing to summon the lightning.

"Okay, okay, I get it." she answered cheerfully, despite the pain. "Thank you, Laxus." she whispered, resting her head on his muscled torso. With her eyes closed, she couldn't see the vivid blush that appeared on the Dragon Slayer's cheeks before the lightning teleported both of them from the snow-clad glade.

* * *

 _I know it went from morbid to fluffy really quickly, but don't get used to it just yet! I love describing Laxus as cold-blooded bastard and it won't change anytime soon! :D_


End file.
